Enngevin Coldpine
Hexes: '''10I, 9J, 10J, 10K '''Emblem: '''The most common emblem is the "Drav", a Black Wheel with stylized and symbolic symbols twisting within it, ususally on a green background. '''Languages: '''Coldpine Trollish '''Orders: '''Moon Shamans (Church of Maneros), Wind Shamans (Church of Gevurah) '''Advances: Structure Enngevin Coldpine is the westernmost of the Troll Enngevins. It in fact is mostly found on not the mighty Trollhaven mountains, but on the slightly lower Ravensloft mountains to the west. As with all Enngevins, Coldpine represents a fair number of clans, the most powerful of which is the Coldpine Clan, which overrules the others. Population While most Troll Enngevins are rather insular racially, due to their difficult location and the clannish nature of Trolls, Clan Coldpine has always stood a little apart from other trolls, due to their different location and difficult to deal with attitude. Culture Enngevin Coldpine is one of the less developed Troll lands. They tend to be very suspicious of outsiders or of development of any sort and their religious beliefs focus so heavily on the aspects of spirit and ancestor worship as to nearly render the shamans of the gods moot. The Coldpines are remarkably adept at stealth, more so then one would think a large troll could be, and are accepted even by other trolls to be the best hunters and trackers. They are also much more comfortable moving in forests then their cousins in the higher mountains and are known as excellent woodcrafters. Trolls from Enngevin Coldpine are readily recognizeable because of the dark paint that they regularly apply to themselves in remarkably intricate patterns. Coldpine Trolls are known, and perhaps a little discriminated against, for the large part that hallucinigenic plant life plays in their rituals. They believe in the "Two Forests" - the "Green Forest" that they inhabit and the "Black Forest" that lays in shadowed glimpses, and where the spirits dwell. The mushrooms of the Ravensloft Mountains are known to invite visions - but also madness, sometimes violently so. History 10,540-10,624 - A long and brutal war sparked between Clans Stoneheart and Clan Mourn set the Trollhaven mountains torn with conflict. Peace is reached in 10,624 by the machinations of the Troll King of High Peak. The treaty gives clean boundaries to the Clans - essentially turning the Enngevins, for the first time, into modern nations. 10,636-10,645 - An invasive force of Fused comes into Enngevin Coldpine. The Coldpine Clan drives back repeated waves of Fused of the serpent type. These years are referred to as the Decade of the Snake. 10,713 - Relations between Coldpine and Stoneheart sour with the arrival of a new clan leader in the latter, who takes up an agressive campaign to take over the forests. His plans to convert these forests into lumber for seige engines to sell south fails in the face of Coldpines guerilla tactics. 10,726 - A massive landslide destroys the small town of Rimhold. In the wake of this, a mercenary group known as the Helmsbreakers voluntarily help excavate the town and rescue the handful of survivors. They are told of later on in bards' tales for thier compassion towards the townfolk. Category:Nations